It's My Birthday, Yes It Is!
by KozueNoSaru
Summary: First wrestling fanfiction. Short, fluffy drabble with New Day as they celebrate Big E's birthday. (Yes, I'm late. Better late than never) New Day Shipping.
Disclaimer: I don't own theses amazing characters. New Day is owned by WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). This is fictional fan-made parody and not to imply to the sexuality of the characters or the actors portraying them. I made no money writing this.

Warning: Fluff, gayness. Established polygamous relationship.

Notes: I meant to post this damn thing on Big E's birthday (March 1st). I'm twenty days late. This place needed more New Day shipping.

It's My Birthday, Yes It Is!

It was well past dawn when Xavier Woods was stirring in his sleep. He pawed around for the alarm clock, gently grasping it after several sleepy attempts. He saw that it was almost six in the morning. With a tired, but happy smile, he sat the clock back in its place on the nightstand. He sat up in the bed that he was sharing with his two teammates and boyfriends. Big E Langston was in the middle of the bed with his left arm wrapped around Kofi Kingston's shoulders. Kofi, who was lightly snoring into E's chest, merely mumbled something in his sleep before nuzzling his face into E's chest. E was feeling around with his right arm, noticing that Xavier was absent from his embrace. The youngest man resumed his current sleeping position and returned to Big E's arm.

It was Big E's birthday and he couldn't wait to celebrate it. So much so that after some time, he started singing.

"Happy Birthday to you…"

The first part of the song caused his boyfriends to chuckle and groan as they started waking up.

E was the first to respond, gently combing Xavier's open afro with his hand, "Puff, baby; it's too early for singin'. Go back to sleep."

Xavier would not be deterred, despite having his hair combed, "Happy Birthday to you."

"Great, now he won't stop." Kofi sighed, rubbing his face.

"Happy Birthday dear Daddy."

E gave him a quizzical look, "…Really?" Kofi merely chuckled at Xavier singing the word 'Daddy'.

"Happy Birthday to you."

"Yay, Thank you, Puff. Can we back to sleep now?" E asked, gently squeezing Xavier closer to him.

"Happy Birthday, E." Kofi murmured warmly as he placed little kisses on E's neck.

"Mmm…Thank you, thank you," E murmured, drawing both men closer to his warm body, "Despite someone wanting to drop bars this early, that was beautiful, Puff."

Eventually, the men were roused from their slumber by the blaring of the annoying alarm clock. Reluctantly, they rose from the bed and went about their morning, getting showered and packed for the next city.

"So, what does the Birthday Boy want for breakfast?" Kofi asked, getting dressed for the day.

"Something hot and greasy. I'm craving chicken for some reason too." The birthday boy in question answered as he searched for his headphones among the belongings if his boyfriends.

"You checked Puff's things yet?" Kofi asked him, knowing what E was searching for.

"It's in the same place you always put it, E." Xavier told him as he was fixing up his hair.

Eventually, the elusive headphones were found among the packed bag labeled 'UpUpDownDown'. Making sure they were charged, E placed the headphones around his neck and went about putting on his shoes.

"There's a great place near the hotel. Why don't we go there after we check out?" Kofi suggested, grabbing his things. His boyfriends nodded in agreement, grabbing their things as well. Once the trio was out their rooms heading to their rented car, E's phone started blowing up.

"I thought I put that thing on mute last night." E sighed, tending to his phone. He saw various people sending him tweets and texts wishing him Happy Birthday, many from his friends and fellow coworkers. While distracted, Kofi and Xavier exchanged a few kisses as Kofi took the wheel. They also exchanged knowing looks. Both men had plans for their birthday boy, and breakfast was only the beginning.

Still energized from their performance on Main Event, E led his boyfriends into the room that they would be sharing for the night, chanting random things and occasionally doing some dancing. The day had gone by quickly, with Main Event, several interviews and helping Xavier with his YouTube channel.

During the day, while E was distracted, Kofi and Xavier had managed to put something together for E's birthday. Luckily, they didn't have to worry about E being suspicious of them. Thanks to Emma having a birthday on the same day as well, they were able get the needed supplies while they celebrated alongside Emma.

E was the first one to enter the room, surprised that there was a small display of bath products and a bath bomb on the desk. There was a little birthday banner above it. E's favorite drink was set up in ice in the hotel-provided ice bucket. As he walked further in the room, he noticed that there was a handwritten note by the bath bomb. The laughter and carrying on had quieted. The sexual tension in the room grew thick. E turned towards his boys. Both were smiling deviously at him, as if waiting to pounce on him.

"Surprise." They both offered.

"You boys eyeing me mighty hard right now…not that I mind."

"We couldn't wait to get home to try it, since it came for you today. We got more...but we wanted to test that one." Xavier explained.

"You think the bath here is going to hold the three of us?" E questioned them, returning their devious smiles.

"Check the other door. There's more." Kofi instructed him. They both grabbed E's hand and left him towards the other door in the room. Xavier excitedly opened the door, revealing a really nice Jacuzzi room. Sure enough, it could easily fit all three of them and it was just getting filled. They ushered E inside and got into the character to perform another skit for him.

"Welcome to the 'Get Your Freak On- Spa House, I am Austin Creed, and this is m assistant, Mr. 24/7 Lovin'. You've ordered our 2-for-1 Birthday special, complete with a full-body massage and very happy ending."

Kofi had stuck behind E and started placing kisses on his neck as he tugged off his shirt.

E was surprised, but played along, "So…what does the 'very happy ending' entail?"

"Oh, you'll see." Kofi murmured back.

"If you'll direct dat fine ass to the open bath, we'll get started on the bath and massage."

Once the three men were stripped of their clothes and in the open bath, E dropped the bomb and watched as the bomb dissolved into beautiful dark swirls of soap. He allowed his boyfriends to sandwich him in the middle of them. They started to give him a very intimate massage, rubbing his shoulders and chest while placing kisses on each part they touched

"Mmm…between the two of you, y'all got nice hands…and lips…and asses."

"Hey now, this all you, baby. It's still your birthday," Kofi murmured, while lightly smacking one of E's glorious ass cheeks. This cause E to buck into Xavier; who smiled at them both before he placed an open-mouthed kiss on E's lips. E returned the action just as Kofi started kneading E's ass.

"Damn, son. This ass is just so tense. You really did need this." Kofi joked, slowing down his ministrations for the best effect.

E chuckled at the joke; he loved it when his boys lightened up the mood, even during sex. He was always so serious in the past when it came to romance and relationships, but being with Xavier and Kofi helped lighten him up.

"What I need," E began, pulling Xavier close, "Is that 'very happy ending' y'all promised me. Am I gonna have leave a bad review for false advertisement?"

"We're just getting started, E." Xavier purred, rubbing against E. He distracted him with another kiss as Kofi continued to massage E's lower back and ass.

From there, the night in the oversized tub turn a decidedly sensual turn, with the three men keeping their intercourse in the water. It was only after the water turned cold and the candles finally went out did the men finally leave the tub and took the festivities to the actual room. The bed further most from the window was their final stop for the night.

E couldn't help but wonder what he had done to land not one, but two amazing friends and lovers like Xavier and Kofi. After his third orgasm, he stopped trying to figure it out and simply basked in the warm, sweaty limbs of the men he loved. He stared at the ceiling with the biggest smile on his face as they each murmured goodnight and wishes of love.

"Night, Daddy."

"…You really gonna keep call me that?"

"You didn't mind it when I was raiding that fat dick, now did you?"

"Nah, Puff, I didn't. This was by far the best birthday I ever had."

"And we hope we share many, many more with you, E."

"I love you, boys."

"We love you too, E, Goodnight."

E brought his boys closer to his being and together, the three of them drifted off to sleep.


End file.
